Blue-Eyes White Dragon
|phon = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon |aename = Ｂｌｕｅ-Ｅｙｅｓ　Ｗｈｉｔｅ　Ｄｒａｇｏｎ |image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-YSKR-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Light |type = Dragon |level = 8 |atk = 3000 |def = 2500 |number = 89631139 |lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. |arlore = .تحكي الأساطيرُ عن هذا التنّينِ وقوّتِه المدمّرةِ الهائلة. يُعتقدُ أنّه لا يُقهر، فلم يَسبقْ سوى للقليلِ أنْ واجهَه وعاشَ ليرويَ ذلك |frlore = Ce dragon légendaire est un puissant moteur de destruction. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à cette terrifiante créature quasiment invincible pour en parler. |delore = Dieser legendäre Drache ist eine mächtige Zerstörungsmaschine. Er ist buchstäblich unbesiegbar, nur wenige haben diese Furcht einflößende Kreatur gesehen und lange genug gelebt, um davon zu berichten. |hnlore = Ez a legendás sárkány a pusztítás erős motorja. Látszólag sérthetetlen, nagyon kevesen néztek szembe ezzel a félelmetes teremtménnyel és élték túl a találkozást. |itlore = ''Questo drago leggendario è una potente macchina distruttrice. Virtualmente invincibile, sono in pochi ad aver fronteggiato questa creatura ed essere sopravvissuti per raccontarlo. |ptlore = Este lendário dragão é uma poderosa máquina de destruição. Praticamente invencível, muito poucos enfrentaram essa magnifica criatura e viveram para contar a historia. |splore = Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionane criatura y han vivido para contarlo. |zhlore = 攻擊、 防守都最強、 非常早有的超珍貴咕 |jplore = い を る のドラゴン。どんな でも する、その は り れない。 |krlore = 높은 공격력을 자랑하는 전설의 드래곤. 어떠한 상대라도 분쇄해 버리는 파괴력은 상상을 초월한다. |tsclore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceeds comprehension. |rodlore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its powers of destruction far exceed comprehension. |ddslore = Legendary dragon High attack factor |wc6lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = |fr_sets = |fc_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |pt_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |ae_sets = |ch_sets = |kr_sets = |eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Common) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-B (Ultra Rare) Dragons in Flight (Super Rare) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Ultimate Power (Ultra Rare) |gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Dark Magician (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon Alternate artwork 1 (Secret Rare) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Special Gift Collection (Super Rare) Dragon Collection (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate Artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate Artwork 2 (Common) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Ultimate Power (Ultra Rare) LIGHT Collection 1 (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) |wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (Ultra Rare) Ultimate Power (Ultra Rare) |wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 3 |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 |anime_dm = 001, 008, 009, 010, 016, 017, 022, 023, 026, 027, 041, 042, 043, 045, 054, 055, 056, 068, 071, 072, 073, 078, 093, 094, 098, 109, 116, 118, 119, 120, 121, 122, 131, 132, 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 149, 150, 161, 167, 168, 173, 177, 184, 195, 200, 202, 203, 218 |anime_gx = 021, 034, 050, 075 |anime_zx = 015 |anime_cm = 010 |manga_dm = 009, 010, 027, 028, 036, 037, 038, 039 |manga_d = 002, 029, 042, 043, 044, 045, 046, 049, 050, 051, 138 |manga_r = 015, 028, 029, 031 |anime_mov = Present |anime_10 = Present |fusionmaterial1 = Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon |misc1 = Cover Cards |archetype1 = Blue-Eyes |archrelated1 = Legendary Dragon |archrelated2 = Malefic |archrelated3 = Toon |tscdc = 95 |roddc = 95 |wc6dp = 7800 |tscnumber = 001 |tscnumber2 = 887 |rodnumber = 001 |database_id = 4007 |dm1number = 001 }}